La salle sur demande est une coquine
by noix de coco sister
Summary: Une salle qui n'apparait que quand ça lui chante, un professeur acerbe et ténébreux, deux élèves complètements dévergondés.


Un homme tout de noir vêtu tournoyait dans ses appartements. Il pestait, jurait puis cria lorsqu'il s'empêtra dans sa lourde cape qui n'avait pas suivit les mouvements désordonnés que le porteur lui infligeait. Le professeur Rogue était en colère voire même furieux. Comme tous les autres élèves il avait appris l'homosexualité du jeune Gryffondor grâce à une indélicatesse de Rita Skeeter qui avait rendue publique cette information. Comment y était-elle parvenue ? Nul ne le sait mais l'information s'était vite éventée. Rogue avait pensé que Potter tenterait de démentir cette nouvelle mais non, il avait laissé parler les gens et faisait comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, on pouvait désormais croiser Harry entouré de jeunes hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres - Qui aurait cru que Poudlard contenait autant d'homosexuels ?- et des gamines en larmes. C'en devenait complètement incroyable et insoutenable, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire trois pas sans entendre d'horribles gémissements et reniflements ou tomber sur Potter et sa cour. Avant il avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, il devait recevoir des centaines de lettres par mois ; lors de la Saint-Valentin, les angelots lui couraient après et lors du premier de l'an, le gui poussait au dessus de sa tête en toutes circonstances. Bien sur, Rogue n'en avait aucune preuve mais il était absolument persuadé qu'il avait raison. Et là, le gamin se voulait encore plus intéressant en se faisant passer pour un mal-aimé incompris.  
Rogue marmonna des imprécations :  
« Pauvre petit Potter. Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre. Eh bien non ! Je ne te plaindrais pas ! »

Le lendemain il fut tout simplement exécrable avec les septièmes années, menaçant un Neville encore plus troublé qu'à l'habitude (six chaudrons explosés, la robe du professeur qui se tenait à ses côtés à ce moment trouée et trois brûlés parmi les élèves. Un record de médiocrité !), supprimant cent cinquante points aux pauvres Gryffondors, réduisant leur sablier à une toute petite dizaine de points. Quand à Harry, pauvre victime de la rage et de l'acharnement du courroux professoral, il se retrouva en colle pour le soir même, vingt heures sonnantes.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était huit heures moins trente secondes, le jeune homme se sépara des lèvres charnues qui le retenaient prisonnier et ouvrit la porte des cachots. Le froid et l'humidité lui firent avoir un brusque frisson.  
« Froid Potter ? »  
Il se tourna vers la voix aussi glaciale que la pièce austère dans laquelle il se trouvait et se hâta de prendre le masque de parfaite insensibilité qu'il adoptait en présence du professeur. Ledit professeur lui tendit une éponge et pris en échange la baguette du jeune homme. Il lui montra ensuite une petite dizaine de chaudrons. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre la tâche insurmontable qui l'attendait. Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau savonneuse, puis, remontant ses manches, il commença à nettoyer, frotter et gratter le premier chaudron. Il le posa sur une étagère où d'autres chaudrons propres et brillants l'attendaient. Intérieurement, Harry pestait et maudissait son tyrannique professeur. « Comme s'il n'avait pas pu le faire lui-même grâce à un simple 'Récurvite' ». Il attrapa un énorme chaudron encore plus gros et sale que le précédent et poussa un soupir de découragement. Il avait bien mieux à faire comme retrouver les bras chaleureux de son bel amant. Il attrapa l'éponge et cura et astiqua la gamelle d'où sortaient des effluves nauséabonds. Il retint sa respiration mais l'homme qui corrigeait des copies à quelques mètres du voir son dégoût car il l'apostropha :  
« Dépêchez vous Potter, il est déjà neuf heures passées et il vous en reste encore six. Vous vous plaindrez auprès de votre ami Londubat pour la mixture innommable qu'il avait créée. »

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Harry n'avait plus qu'un chaudron à laver et sécher avant d'aller se coucher. Il aurait aimé se rendre dans la pièce où devait l'attendre son éphèbe mais il se sentait trop lasse et épuisé pour vouloir faire des galipettes ce soir. Il se releva et s'étira le dos, mains collées contre ses reins, fesses en arrière. Le professeur qui rêvassait à ce moment fut brutalement tiré de ses songes par cette vision pour le moins érotique. Il découvrit que le petit salaud avait un corps de dieu grec. Sa tête rejetée découvrait une gorge pour le moins fort attirante. Severus dut aller au plus profond de lui pour retrouver l'une de ses répliques cinglantes.  
« Potter, quand vous aurez fini de pavaner et d'exhiber vos abdos, vous décrasserez le dernier chaudron ensuite vous irez droit à votre dortoir, je ne veux pas vous trouver sur mon chemin lorsque je ferai mon tour de surveillance cette nuit. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et acheva le dernier chaudron mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour vouloir aller dormir. Il prit le galion qui traînait dans sa poche et avertit son ami qu'il avait fini sa corvée, espérant qu'il ne dormait pas. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et vit qu'il sortait des sous-sols. Il patienta et entendit son pas traînant. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ?  
-J'ai nettoyé huit chaudrons tous plus sales les uns que les autres.  
-Je lui parlerai Harry, je lui dirai qu'il exagère. »  
Le brun regarda avec stupeur son compagnon et lui dit avec énergie que c'était hors de question.  
« Je refuse que Rogue sache quoi que ce soit. Laisse le faire, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, s'il savait que l'on couche ensemble il te tuerait et moi il me castrerait car il penserait à tort que c'est de ma faute. »

Il posa sa tête dans le cou gracile et le mordilla doucement. Il prit la taille fine et ils se dirigèrent vers leur pièce, au septième étage.

Rogue qui faisait sa tournée entendit des rires et des chuchotements. Il accéléra le pas mais lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir, il ne vit personne. Il avait perçut le rire reconnaissable entre mille de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la voix qu'il avait entendue mais il savait qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il passa une première fois en pensant qu'il ne voulait que les voir, pour les surprendre. Un bruit dans son dos se fit entendre et il espéra voir Harry ; il fit demi-tour pour découvrir Miss Teigne qu'il fit dégager. Il grogna et se retourna pour finir sa surveillance tout en pensant que Potter avait bien de la chance. A ce moment, un bruit se fit entendre et le professeur médusé vit apparaître une porte devant lui. Il avait entendu des elfes parler de la salle « va-et-vient » mais il avait refusé d'y croire. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Tout était noir dedans et il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans ce qu'il avait supposé être des balais. Ensuite il tomba sur des serpillières. Il jura, se demandant quelle était cette pièce où il était entré puis aperçut un petit trou dans le mur. Il en approcha prudemment son œil et découvrit médusé Harry embrassant fougueusement son filleul. Il poussa un cri.  
« Quoi ? Draco est homosexuel lui aussi et il couche avec Potter ? »  
Il chercha frénétiquement une porte pour entrer dans la pièce qu'il apercevait et corriger les deux jeunes hommes en pleine débauche mais ne trouva aucune poignée. Il tenta bien d'en faire apparaître une mais les sorts ne marchaient pas. Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis, attiré par les gémissements qu'il percevait, il regarda à nouveau par le juda.

La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse. Un petite table était appuyée contre un mur et sur celle-ci il vit une bouteille de champagne et un petit pot de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un pot de caviar. Il hallucina et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sur le sol, il remarqua un magnifique tapis persan qui s'étalait devant un large sofa pouvait largement accueillir deux personnes. En fond sonore, un connaisseur aurait reconnu une chanson d'un groupe punk moldu qui se nommait « Böhse Onkelz » et leur fameuse chanson « Stöckel und Strapse » qu'il faut traduire par « bâton et jarretelles ».

Draco embrassait les mains de son amant avec passion, léchant consciencieusement chaque doigt. Ensuite il fit le tour du poignet qu'il caressa sensuellement. Progressivement, il remonta jusqu'à la bouche qu'il osa embrasser. Mais Harry le repoussa et le mit à genoux devant lui. Le blond dénoua les lacets des chaussures, les retira et ôta les chaussettes. Severus le vit avec stupeur prendre dans sa bouche les orteils et les sucer. Il détacha ensuite un à un les boutons du pantalon qu'il avait sous les yeux et posa sa bouche sur la protubérance qui saillait sous le boxer noir.

Severus tourna les yeux, outré par le comportement servile de son filleul. Bien malgré lui, il observa à nouveau la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Potter ne portait plus que ses dessous, tout le reste avait été ôté. Le brun se pencha vers lui et le déshabilla rapidement. Draco ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider ou pour refuser. Stupéfait, l'homme enfermé dans le placard vit Harry passer un collier à pointes autour du cou du blondinet. Ensuite il attacha une laisse à ce collier et fit quelques pas tout en traînant derrière lui le dominé.

Rogue ferma les yeux, dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu et il comprit enfin, il assistait à une scène sado-masochiste dont les protagonistes n'étaient autres que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter !  
Intrigué il espionna à nouveau et réprima un gémissement lorsqu'il découvrit que Harry avait tiré sur la laisse et que son filleul était obligé de se lever, tout en gardant la posture à quatre pattes du chien, vers le sexe dressé et de le prendre en bouche. Il se recula et s'assit sur un sceau humide pour ne plus voir ce que les jeunes faisaient. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène et son désir le poussa vers le juda.

Draco était maintenant à nouveau à genoux devant son maître. Les deux étaient nus. La musique qui parvenait aux oreilles du professeur était assourdissante. Il ne supportait pas ce genre, c'était trop bruyant, trop fort, trop rapide pour lui. Il se boucha les oreilles et pria pour que le son disparaisse.  
Soudainement, il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus l'affreuse musique et qu'il se sentait diablement à l'étroit dans son pantalon de jean. Il comprit alors qu'il avait une érection. Il soupira, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme. Il se rappela de son rêve qui l'avait mis en colère dès le matin : Il avait vu Harry, nu devant lui, recouvert de cuir qui le menaçait de son fouet. Il s'était réveillé au moment où le jeune homme le frappait car il avait été désobéissant. Il avait constaté que cette vue avait suffit à le faire éjaculer dans ses draps de soie. Et le soir, quand il avait aperçut le corps splendide devant lui, il avait soudainement eut envie de venir le masser pour le soulager de la douleur qu'il pouvait deviner.

Empli de désir, il osa regarder et vit que Harry était entré dans l'intimité de son filleul. Il allait et venait, sortant son long sexe pour mieux le faire entrer. Il n'entendait plus les gémissements que poussaient les deux amants et en fut heureux. Il souhaita entrer lui aussi dans la pièce pour participer à l'orgie et une petite porte apparut sous ses yeux. Il se déshabilla précipitamment et abaissa la poignée. Il se jeta sur Harry et, lui écartant les fesses, il le prit. Les trois hommes se mirent à gémir de concert, sans éprouver une once de colère et de pudeur. Ils n'étaient que plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils allaient se séparer pour regagner leurs chambres respectives, Rogue retint un instant les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient atteints leur majorité et murmura avec un doux sourire qui laissait présager d'autres nuits :  
« Demain vingt heures, dans mes cachots. Vous êtes collés tous les deux. »  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent et rirent, ils s'étaient attendus à tout mais certainement pas à débaucher le sévère professeur Rogue !


End file.
